roleplay_and_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Staff
These people are our official staff: FlareonIsAwesome13 Totally Cookie PokemonUser37 FlareonVaporeonLeafeon AquaTheEdgyWeeb P.S: Just ignore the information below. Once all the special rights are taken, these are the requirements in order to get them There are three slots for administrator or above, and all of them are closed. Therefore, when one retires, a new slot will be open for anyone completing all of the new requirements found below in a list/table. If you get any of the rights and you are inactive for 3 weeks or more, then you will be demodded (which means that your right will be taken away and these are for discussion moderator, chat moderator, rollback, content moderator but not bureaucrat). If you want your rights back, you will have to earn them which includes every step and rule to become one. Requirements - Must already have 250+ edits (rollback) - Must already have 500+ edits (chat/discussions moderator) - Must already have 750+ edits (any staff above chat/discussions moderator) - Must already be 6th+/have 1,000 points on the Achievement Badge Leaderboard (only for any new staff) - Must have an avatar (so you can express yourself!) - Must already be a staff member (if anything higher than a rollback) - Must already have the 5-day Achievement Badge (rollback) - Must already have the Emerald Love Achievement Badge (chat/discussions moderator) - Must already have the Amethyst Love Achievement Badge (content/admin) - Must already report three bad edits to articles (rollback) - Must already report three chat misbehaviors (chat/discussions mod) - Must already take part in three Bureaucrat/Administrator approved projects (content/admin) Bots *Bots only are allowed to be used by a staff member, and a maximum of three (3) working bots per staff member. Bots are allowed to be appointed up to a chat/discussions moderator for free! they can skip all of the requirements needed for becoming staff, but only the staff member controlling it originally is allowed to use it. Bot List (not including FANDOM bots) * FlareonageFlareon, by FlareonIsAwesome13, for the use of RBB-E (Rollback Bot-Elect), TBMB-E (Textbox Moderator Bot-Elect), and SCHB (Standard Coder-Hacker Bot). * SylvieSylveon, by Totally Cookie, for the use of SCHB (Standard Coder-Hacker Bot) Types of Bots Bots can be used for different purposes. The current Bots on this site are tailored by their owners for certain tasks they cannot yet do on their own. Standard Coder-Hacker Bot (SCHB) These bots are regular bots that were introduced to the public by their maker in/directly. Bot-Elect (-E) Adding "-Elect" or -E to a bot rank makes it a bot that will definitely one day make it to the actual rank. Rollback Bot (RBB) These bots are specifically used as extra rollbacks, but without filling up a slot. They are considered just a regular bot. Textbox Moderator Bot (TBMB) These bots are specifically used as extra chat/discussions moderators, but without filling up a slot. They are considered just a regular bot. FANDOM Bots These bots are controlled by the spirit of FANDOM. You cannot block them, and they are just pseudo-bots, or considered to be only half-bots that do not matter on the wiki. They are not included in the bot list. Bot Rules # Complete respect towards all other opinions, fact, and users. They are allowed to lash out at other bots as they please, but this is only allowed if there is a portrayed fight. # Bots can only be used by their maker, and they are not allowed to have their password shared. # Bots can only be appointed up to the rank of a chat/discussions moderator. # Only three in-action (working) bots at a time, per user allowed. # Only staff members can have legal bots. # Illegal bots will be banned along with their user. The bots are banned permanently, while the user is blocked for he time they deserve. # Bots are not allowed to block users. They cannot be allowed to actually ban users from anything, but they have to notify their owner to do the banning/blocking. # FOLLOW THE RULES IF YOU ARE THE BOT! Our Staff's Official Description FlareonIsAwesome13 Hi I am FlareonIsAwesome13. I love cute pets and adorable pets. Especially cats and dogs. I am a huge fan of Pokemon! My favourite Pokemon is Flareon on all the other Eevee evolutions. My name in Prodigy is Angelina Fardancer. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I would love to answer them and I will try to respond immediately! Hehehe I also play Asphalt 8. If you see me during multiplayer, hi! My name in Asphalt 8 is Flareon1000Awesome and I have the phoenix symbol. Some of best cars I have are Lykan Hypersport, 9FF GT9 VMAX (my favourite car), Fenyr Supersport, GTA Spano, Arrinera Hussarya, Aston Martin Vulcan, Arrinera Hussarya GT, Devel Sixteen Prototype and Mosler Land Shark and many more awesome cars! Favourite world: Animalia My to do list: # Clean up spam. # Make responsible and trustworthy people admin for this wiki. 3. Get 1st place on the leaderboard! ----